


Two Lovely Demons

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Chains, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: The twins Lelouch and Julius Vi Britannia decided to finally get Sir Suzaku Kururugi into their bed.PWP, nothing else.





	Two Lovely Demons

C.C stood there looking at the two sons of her best friend, Marianne. The twins,  Lelouch and Julius Vi Britannia, stood on the balcony watching --cough spying cough-- on a training session between the knights of the round. More specifically on one particular round. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, had been the love of the two boys’ lives ever since they had met him at age fourteen.

 

The two of them had been inseparable since birth. Always playing pranks on the poor servants of the Aries Villa, taking each other's places and deceiving everyone into doing whatever they wanted. Their intellect and wit was unmatched individually, together they were unstoppable. Each twin had always placed the other first, above everything and anyone else. Well mostly anyone else.

 

Everyone knows that the only person they love more than the other, is their little sister, Nunnally. Both of them had always doted on her, and never refused her a request. It’s a miracle that the girl had turned out as sweet as she did, and not as a spoiled little brat like some of her half siblings.

 

Anyway, back to the here and now, at two love stricken princes who can’t remove their eyes from the Knight of Seven. C.C kept looking at the two boys. They turned to the other exchanging a look --the synchronization scared even her. She had no idea how Marianne had handled these two at all-- a smirk appeared on both of them simultaneously, a mischievous glint in their eyes that reminded the green haired girl of Lady Milly Ashford. That woman had had a bad influence on the two princes.

 

At that moment C.C pitied the Knight of Seven. No one who was the centre of these two’s gaze ever came out of it unscathed. The poor boy might not survive it. But she had no say in anything these two will do. So she sat back, and hoped that the poor japanese boy would at least keep his sanity, after the two of them were done with him.

 

The Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi headed back to his room at the end of the day. Gino had cornered him, asking him to go with him to see the new knights that were being trained today. Suzaku having nothing else really to do had foolishly agreed. And so the day had turned into new knights challenging them and then beating the other knights.

 

Though Suzaku was a bit unsettled throughout the day. As he had felt two pairs of eyes watching him all day long. Gino said he had felt nothing, and that Suzaku was probably being paranoid. But he wasn’t. He knew that he was being watched, and he knew those two sets of eyes.

 

Beautiful Amethyst eyes, ones that had haunted his sweetest dreams. As they looked at him with love and adoration, wide and happy, or sharp and glazed over with lust filling them, and half laid with ecstasy, as he would thrust inside of one of the twins.

 

Suzaku shook his head, trying to get these images out of his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about the two princes like that. At all. He was a knight, he had no business fantasizing about them, especially both of them.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, the images, no matter how fake they were, still had an effect on his body, and his cock had twitched in interest.

 

That’s when he saw one of the objects of his fantasies, heading towards him. The twins were identical, not many people could differentiate between the two of them. Suzaku was one of the people that could, though certainly not in a glance, like Empress Marianne or Princess Nunnally. So he was confident in saying that the one confidently heading towards him, with a small smirk on his face, wearing black, with eyes half laid, was Lelouch.

 

Suzaku bowed to him when the prince was sufficiently close, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. “Your Highness,” he greeted him with a smile.

 

The Prince got an exasperated smile, and gave a small sigh. “How many times have my brother and I told you to call us by our names?”

 

“I’m sorry, Lelouch. I thought we should be cautious, especially when anyone could walk on us, I can’t be seen not showing proper respect to any of you.”

 

Lelouch gave him a smile, and his eyes shone a little brighter. The two of them might love to confuse people, but Suzaku knew that, the twins loved to be recognized for being two different people, and not a copy of the other person, so a spark of happiness would always be there whenever someone was able to identify Lelouch from Julius.

 

Lelouch cleared his throat. “Right,” he nodded. “Suzaku, there is something that I need from you. Come with me,” the prince ordered him softly, and Suzaku followed him. Lelouch led the oblivious and confused knight into a room.

 

The room was not well lit. The lights were turned off, and only a few candles were the source of light. Surveying the room, Suzaku’s eyes landed on a sight that made his brain stop working. There was a click in the background that Suzaku could not for the life of him have cared to know what it was.

 

Julius laid on a king size bed, with six pillows or so, wearing only a black bathrobe that extended to his knees, exposing flawless skin, and delicate legs. One sleeve fell down one of his shoulders. He laid seductively, with a small enticing smile, and eyes half laid, giving him a come hither look, that made Suzaku want to fall on his knees, if only to thank whatever god was allowing him to see such a magnificent sight.

 

“Suzaku,” called Julius. Before the knight could react, the prince slid down the bed, and headed towards him, those sweet looking lips not losing the smile. Julius’ hand raised to his head, it stroked his hair, and went down the side of his face. The prince suddenly attacked Suzaku’s lips with his own. Making the knight moan, the prince holding all of Suzaku’s attention sighed happily, and opened his mouth, letting Suzaku’s tongue in to play with his.

 

The prince led Suzaku to the bed, and laid down. Suzaku hovered over Julius, both their eyes filled with lust. Julies’ legs wrapped around the knights hips, and in a move Suzaku did not expect, the prince flipped them over. Mind hazy with lust, as Julius kissed him. The prince’s mouth tasted so good, Suzaku could not do anything but go along with whatever the prince did. Seconds later he snapped out of it, as manacles were secured around his wrists. His eyes widened, seeing Julius’ wicked demonic smirk.

 

“Yo-your Highness?” he asked, not sure what’s going on.

 

“Don’t worry, darling,” the prince whispered, voice husky, making his now half hard cock twitch. “This is just precaution, just making sure you won’t run from us.”

 

“U-us?” he stuttered, only now remembering Lelouch was still in the room. The other prince came behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the other prince’s waist, his chin resting on Julius’ bare shoulder, smirk as wicked as his twin brother’s.

 

“We know you’re attracted to us, love,” said Lelouch. “But you never seem to act upon this attraction of yours.”

 

“The two of us have been dropping hints for months now,” said Julius with a pout. Suzaku wanted to kiss it away. Lelouch, having been looking at his twin brother when he was talking, gave his brother’s cheek a small pick. To Suzaku’s mortification, an involuntary moan came out.

 

He did not wish for the twins --or anyone really-- to know about any of his fantasies, especially this one. Some of his thoughts and dreams were filled with images of the two of them kissing and touching the other, so much so, that even this little display was enough to make him fully hard in an instant.

 

The two princes seemed to be in shock before Julius suddenly exclaimed. “My, my,” and rocked back into Suzaku’s cock. Suzaku gasped in pleasure. The two princes chuckled in amusement.

 

“What a lewd knight you are, Sir Kururugi,” said Lelouch. “Tell me, how long have you fantasized about my brother and I like this?” the knight whimpered in distress. Lelouch gave another chuckle. Then, to Suzaku’s mortification, and secret delight, the prince gave his brother’s exposed neck a kiss. Julius gave an exaggerated moan, and threw his head back.

 

Julius tilted his head to the other side from where his brother’s lips were, and looked at Suzaku through his dark lashed. Lelouch removed his lips from his brother’s neck, and gave him the same look his twin was giving the knight, showing his pearly white teeth.

 

Lelouch’s hand unwrapped from his brother’s waist, and moved up, his hand went between the fabric of the bathrobe, separating it, showing Julius’ chest, and carrissing his brother’s skin. “Tell us, love, what else did you fantasize about us doing?” asked Lelouch. Both boys looking at him from beneath their lashes. Suzaku just wanted go grab them, one of them, either of them, and just ravish them both. His cock was weeping in his pants, wanting to just finally be sheathed inside on of these two Incubi. There was no way in hell that that beauty and seductive nature belonged to anything remotely human.

 

“Lelouch, Julius, your highnesses please,” he whimpered, not sure exactly what he was begging for.

 

“Come on, love. We’re all ears. Tell us, what did you fantasise about us doing?” Lelouch asked again, his other hand going to his brother’s exposed leg, and ran his hand up the milky soft skin.

 

Suzaku shock his head in response, his face was as red as a tomato. He kept his lips shut, not wanting to say anything. He tried to tug on the manacles tying his wrists, but they didn’t budge. Julius pouted again, while Lelouch chuckled.

 

“Is that your final answer?” the older of the two twins asked. Suzaku did not move a muscle, his body completely ridgid.

 

“Very well,” said Lelouch, and moved away from his brother. He put both hands on the mattress and started crawling towards the bound knight.  

 

“Julius, love, don’t you think we've teased him enough?”

 

“Yes, I suppose we have,” said Julius, with a smirk. The boy raised himself, and slid down Suzaku’s body. He put his hands on the knight’s hips.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” stuttered the youngest boy. He didn’t get an answer, instead Lelouch attacked his lips, kissing him with hunger. Suzaku could not help but kiss back with the same hunger as the prince. His lust had never faded away, and he had two unbelievably gorgeous boys surrounding him, touching him, and kissing him, his body could not help but react to them.

 

Suzaku moaned as Julius unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his underwear. His member was finally freed, precome coming out of the slit. Julius wrapped his hand around his dick, and started stroking it. Suzaku could not help but groan into Lelouch’s mouth.

 

Lelouch let go of his lips, both of them breathing hard. Lelouch’s eyes roamed his body. A shiver traveled down Suzaku’s spine.

 

“Julius, darling, do get me those scissors, will you?”

 

Julius’ hand stopped stroking his member, and Suzaku whimpered at the loss. Lelouch's hand landed on the pillow beside his face, as he lowered himself. His face inches away from Suzaku’s now. Lips very, very close, the enchanting prince whispered huskily “hush.”

 

He felt the mattress move as Julius left it, presumably to get the scissors. “ _Wait. what do they need scissors for?”_ thought the knight to himself. Julius returned to the bed, handed Lelouch the scissors, and then gave his brother a chaste kiss, as if he didn’t even think about it. Suzaku moaned again. The twins smirked at him, and Julius went to the other side of him.

 

Lelouch brought the scissors to his shirt. Only now understanding what they wanted to do-- sue him he was a bit distracted-- he tried to protest. Only to have Lelouch shush him again. “You can get another uniform easily, darling.”

 

_“Ok, true.”_

 

Cutting his shirt, along with his jacket --not having worn his cape today-- he was finally naked. The twins’ eyes roamed his tanned, muscular body hungrily. Wicked smirks on their lips. With no warning, Julius kissed him, at the same time Lelouch attacked his neck.

 

Suzaku let out a throaty moan, as he arched his back in pleasure. The twins stopped, and Suzaku let out a whine. The two Princes shared a look, then looked at Suzaku. Lelouch licked his lips, looking like he wants to devour the knight whole.

 

Julius bent down, bit Suzaku’s earlobe playfully, and whispered a command, “Watch us.”

 

The younger Prince shifted in bed, until he was beside his brother. Lelouch wrapped his hands around his brother’s waist, then threw him roughly beside Suzaku.

 

Julius moaned then wiggled around, he gave his brother a small smirk and a come hither look. Lelouch hovered over him, both of them now acting as if Suzaku wasn’t in the room. Their only focus was on each other.

 

Lelouch slowly started removing his brother’s robe, then bent down and started kissing the exposed pale flesh. Julius sighed, and bit his lips, his eyes closed in obvious enjoyment from Lelouch’s lips upon his chest.

 

Lelouch’s full lips reached one of Julius’s nipples, and he latched on it, sucking it for a few seconds. He stopped, kissed it, then swirled his tongue around the hardening pink bud. Julius’s gasps and moans were so lewd to Suzaku’s ears. His mouth watered at the sight wanting nothing more than to touch the two of them. Julius arched his back as a sigh of ecstasy left those lips.

 

Lelouch moved away from his brother and the younger twin whimpered. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, their eyes met, a knowing smirk on Lelouch’s lips. Then Julius’s head turned towards him giving a less smug smirk than his brother but not less knowing, his eyes half laid.

 

“Please. Please, let me touch you,” he whispered breathlessly to both brothers. Lelouch chuckled triumphantly, and moved away from his brother, only to kiss Suzaku teasingly, moving away before either can have a true taste.  

 

Julius straddled him. “I’m gonna ride you, love, and big brother’s going to do the same thing,” said the Prince.

 

“Julius, Lelouch,” he gasped as Julius raised himself on his knees. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku’s cock and guided Julius to it. The knight moaned as the tip of his cock intered Julius tight ass.

 

“Tight, isn’t it? I should know, I was the one who prepared him. His ass clenched around my fingers like a vice. I could only imagine what heavenly torture you’re going through right now. I’ll wait my turn. Go on, my love. Ride our dear knight like the slut you are, hold nothing back.”

 

Julius moaned as Suzaku’s cock entered him, inch by inch, until it finally impaled him. Julius threw his head back, and gave a sigh. Suzaku bit his lips not to let any sound out. But Julius gave him a smirk from beneath his lashes, and clinched his ass around Suzaku’s cock.

 

Suzaku almost screamed. It felt so good. The twins chuckled. And Julius started to move. Up and down, his hands on Suzaku’s chest as leverage. Suzaku moaned, and started to thrust his hips up.

 

“Open your eyes, Suzaku,” Lelouch commanded. Suzaku had no idea when he had closed them. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Julius’ ecstasy filled face, flushed, eyes closed, and saliva running down his chin. Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes from Julius any more. His mouth hung open slightly.

 

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Lelouch whispered in his ear. “He can be such a slut sometimes, my dear Julius,” said teen moaned at his brother’s words, though Suzaku had no idea which word triggered that response.

 

“His ass is wonderful isn’t it,” Lelouch continued. “Warm and soft and so tight, you lose yourself in him. You know that, don’t you? After all, you already did.”

 

Suzaku moaned helplessly, and Lelouch chuckled. “Don’t worry. Even after tonight, we won’t be done playing with you. We’re going to have you, in every way possible. And you’re going to fuck us, good and hard. We’ll tempt you, seduce you, drive you insane with lust. The only thing you would want is to push us against the nearest surface, bend us over and fuck us, just drive your cock inside of us, and fuck us like whores,” both Suzaku and Julius moaned, and their thrusting increased, almost desperate.   

 

“You’re cruel, big brother,” Julius said with a pout. If Suzaku wasn’t chained he would’ve pushed the older boy into the bed, and started fucking him with no mercy.

 

“And we’d welcome it, won’t we, Julius? We’d do whatever he wants, as long as he fucks us senseless,” he kissed Julius to put his point across. “Won’t we?”

 

Julius came screaming painting Suzaku’s chest white. Some cum even landing on his chin. Lelouch chuckled again. “I guess I received my answer.”

 

Another few thrusts and Suzaku came inside Julius’ tight heat. The Prince moaned in delight at the sensation. He summoned strength to remove himself from Suzaku’s cock, then collapsed on the bed, cum trailing down his legs.

 

“That was wonderful,” he sighed in delight, and satisfaction. Lelouch caressed Julius’ hair. “You were wonderful, Beloved. You were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, lost in ecstasy. Wasn’t he Suzaku?”

 

The knight could do nothing but nod, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“We’re not done yet, dear,” said Lelouch. “The night is still young, and you haven’t fucked me yet.”

 

Suzaku moaned. His dick somehow twitching into life, as Lelouch lies on top of him. “Julius and I are gonna rock your world. All. Night. Long,” he kissed him chastely, then started touching the knight’s tan skin. “And from now on, you are only ours.”

  


**********

Lelouch and Julius stared out of the window at the knights in their training session. More specifically, looking at one particular knight. Julius stood behind his brother, his hands wrapped around his brother’s waist, their bodies attached, and Julius’ chin resting on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“We’re not done with him, are we, big brother?” whispered Julius into his brother’s ear.

 

“Of course not, Dear one.” Lelouch's fingers went to his brother’s chin. He tilted his brother’s head towards him and gave his brother a gentle kiss on the lips. “I did give him my word, didn’t I?”  

 

He looked smug as Suzaku pushed him against the wall and entered him. Only Lelouch Vi Britannia can look this fucking smug while he’s being fucked senseless against the wall. The older Prince had kept his word. It had been two months since the first time the twins had seduced him. And he had taken them many times over. On a bed, against the wall, in their office, in their brother’s office, the lest went on. Whether it was one of them or both of them, they drove him into the brink of insanity. And Suzaku would be lying if he said that he didn’t love every single thing they did.  

 

He thrust into Lelouch’s heat. “Feel so good. God you two always feel so fucking good,” Lelouch’s moans and gasps were so wonderful to the knights ears. Even after two months, the twins’ sounds had never failed to excite him further.

 

Lelouch moaned,”Suzaku, harder, fuck me harder,” he ordered the knight breathlessly, moving his hips in the same pace as Suzaku.

 

“Yes, my Prince. I do as you command,” he whispered into the black haired boy’s ear, and thrust hard, hitting Lelouch’s prostate. The Prince threw his head back, and screamed, unable to contain his voice any more.

 

“What a couple of beautiful whores you both are,”  whispered the knight into the Prince’s ear. “You two make such beautiful sounds, you drive me insane. And that’s what you want, you want me past thinking with lust, I’d fuck you as hard and as deep as you both like. Would you give me a show, my love. Next time both of you seduce me into your bed?”

 

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, eyes meeting, with a smile he said, “Yes, whatever you want, my knight,”

 

“Fuck him for me,” Lelouch’s eyes widened, then he chuckled in delight, almost bordering on insane. “You finally asked something that big. Oh how wonderful. My shy knight finally asking what he truly wants to see.”

 

“You’d do it? Truly?”    

 

“Have we disappointed you yet?” The smirk was demonic, a sign Suzaku was now familiar with, it meant that Lelouch’s plan--whatever it was-- was going perfectly.

 

Lelouch’s whispered into Suzaku’s ear. “You’ll lay there on the bed, naked, with your cock hard and leaking, looking at us,” the knight moaned, imagining himself there, his thrusts into Lelouch’s tight heat became desperate.

 

“You like to see me tease my Julius, don't you? You love to see me kiss him, and touch every inch of that soft skin of his. You love to see him sucking my cock like a slut, desperate for my cum, don't you? Or do you love it when I fuck his hot little mouth? His red lips on my dick, and it feels so good inside that wet tight heat,” Suzaku gasped, he almost wanted to scream, as Lelouch’s insides started to get tighter, while thinking of all the lewd things he and Julius have done for one another, before his eyes. These two, their beauty is a sin. One Suzaku will gladly go to hell for indulging in.

 

“And you’ll love this too, I'm sure,“ Lelouch continued. “You’ll love to see me fuck him. Put my cock inside that tight little ass. Fuck him, fast and hard, just the way we like. He’ll scream and beg like always, he would claw my back, like he clawed yours. His pure white legs wrapped around my waist as my cock entered him again and again. He’d beg me, ‘Big brother, yes, Big brother, please more,’” Lelouch had done a fabulous job of imitating his twin’s desperate pleas. Which was what had undid the knight in the end. Hot white cum filled the Prince’s ass, making him cum hard between them.

 

The two of them slid on the floor spent and satisfied. “You’re a demon my Prince,” Suzaku whispered fondly into Lelouch’s ear. The Prince chuckled evilly.

 

“Yes I suppose I might be. I am a demon that had seduced you away from the path of righteousness, and led you into sin and pleasure. I own your soul now, don't I?”

 

Suzaku despite being tired kissed a trails down the Prince’s white neck. If he had a choice, he would mark this neck and its twin, but alas, he couldn't let this affair with the two Princes get out.

 

“Yes you do, my master. But what of Julius, my lord. Has he always been a demon, or do you own his soul as well as mine?” The knight asked playfully.

 

Lelouch chuckled in amusement. “Oh, he is a demon, such as myself of course. Even he and I are not immune to each other's spells.”

 

The knight attacked his Prince’s lips in a heated kiss, which the Prince gladly returned.

 

“Such a shame mother had taken Julius with her into Pendragon, but she does get quite lonely without seeing one of us daily. And Father had requested one of us be there.”

 

Suzaku stood up, helping his Prince to his feet. They both fixed their clothes. Cleaning themselves as best they could

 

“Forgive me, I need to get back to training before Gino starts wondering where I am,” the knight explained.

 

“Of course, my dear,” said the Prince, then he gave the Knight one last kiss, and sent Suzaku on his way.       

 

Suzaku reached Gino, as the two of them and the rest of the knights continued their drills.       

 

“Man am I ever jealous of you, Suzaku,” said Gino after they were done.

 

“Hmm? What do you mean, Gino, jealous of what?”

 

“Well of you fucking one of the twins of course?” He said with a cheerful smile.

Suzaku’s face went completely red, as he shot up and stared at Gino.

“I- I have no clue what you’re talking about, Gino. Now if you excuse me, I need to return to my room,” he stuttered, trying to stay away from the endlessly cheerful knight.

 

Said knight put his hand around Suzaku’s shoulder, trapping him in his place.

 

“Oh, come on you’re so clearly fucking them. I see the way they look at you,  trouble is I can't tell the difference so I could never figure out which one of them it was,”

 

“Gino, you’re crazy,” Suzaku yelled in panic, trying to rid himself of the blond knight, and being unsuccessful

 

“Oh, come on, tell me which one of them.”

 

“Gino, cut it out!”

 

“Oh, but I wanna know,” the blond knight wined.

 

Lelouch observed all of this from the window, with an amused smile on his face. He turned around just as his twin brother came into the room.

 

“Everything has been dealt with, I assume?” he asked his brother with a gentle smile.

 

Julius nodded. “Of course,” he said returning the smile. “I've informed father of our antics, he was quite amused. I suppose he hasn't laughed in awhile.”

 

Lelouch moved towards his brother, and give him a thorough kiss. He moved away, seeing Julius’ cheek dusted red, his eyes glazed over.

 

“You’re gonna love what I have planed for us next time.”


End file.
